fanfictionocfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaori Kuchiki
Kaori Kuchiki 'is the 3rd seat of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Her captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya and her Lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. She is also the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki, her aunt is Rukia Kuchiki. Appearance Kaori looks a lot more like her father, but does have some of her mother in her. She has rib-length black hair, with a single strand of hair falling in between her eyes much like Rukia's and her mother's. The rest of her hair is kept down, while there are two white Kenseikan headpieces in her hair, one on the right side of her head, the other on the left side of her head. Kaori has a turqoise blue, hair clip on the left side of her face, keeping the left side of her bangs out of her left eye, and the clip is designed as a Chinese Dragon's head. She has light navy blue eyes with a hint of gray in them, a slender built, but petite enough to be called a child despite being the same exact height as Toshiro. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform, with sleeves up to her wrists, and wears a thin blue sash around her shoulder to hold her zanpakuto, the same way as Toshiro. Kaori also weas a silver bracelet around her right hand with a heart, flower, star, and dragon charm on it. All four charms were given to her by Byakuya, Rukia, Ginrei, and Toshiro respectfully. She also wears the Kuchiki Clan Scarf around her neck, Ginrei gave it to her, once she recovered over the death's of her two best friends. It is revealed that Kaori hides a gold pocketwatch on the inside of her shinigami uniform, and is only seen using it for when she trains someone or training herself. Personality Kaori is a pride, brave, stubborn yet energetic, cheerful, happy, and bubbly person. As she is a member of the Kuchiki Clan, a Noble, she takes her status very highly to people who don't know about the clan, and tends to brag about how much better she is than the lower class, although she does make exceptions for example Captains or lieutenants who are from lower classes. She is also rather greedy, always wanting to earn extra cash, despite already being from a Noble Family with enough cash, Kaori states it's more fun to earn cash by one's self, yet if she doesn't earn the money she wants, she will throw a tantrum until she get's it. She is also rather stubborn, unwilling to go on missions with people she doesn't like, and would rather play than do work, which is a little different than the hardwork the Kuchiki Family is known for. But she is fiercely loyal to her family, her Division, and her friends, willing to do anything for them. She does have an energetic side to her, which she usually is, not wanting to be all doom and gloom or serious for that matter. Kaori is playful, happy, bubbly also very cheerful, and doesn't like it when people get into serious fights, she rather moves off to play elsewhere. Despite being around the same age as Toshiro, she acts like a child because she is very spoiled, hence her cheerful side. She'll try to simmer down arguments with an offering of candy or a game to play, and if that doesn't work normally ignores them then goes off into a happy daydream. Everyone tolerates Kaori not only because of who she is but because she is able to make a tense situation a little calmer. She is best friends with Shuhei Hisagi, although on his part it's more like taking care of a child, and despite fighting with each other, they are very close, possibly because both dislike using their Shikai. Kaori is in love with her Captain and vice-versa, after confessing to him while in the human world. Since then the two have been together for a year. Kaori will sometimes cry to make him feel bad for her, which works, other times he ignores it although it's very hard for him too. While not so affectionate in public, both are very affectionate towards each other whenever they are alone, hugging and the like. Toshiro is also rather protective of Kaori, unwilling to let guys get near her, although he allows it for everyone in Gotei 13, but anyone else he tells them to back off, or glares at them. History Kaori was born into the Kuchiki Clan, her parents Byakuya Kuchiki and his wife Hisana Kuchiki. It is unknown how old she was when her mother died, but Kaori states she remembers her mom only vaguely. She grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion and was spoiled from the day she was born by everyone around her, specifically her father and her great-grandparents. She has also been loved and protected, guarded by her family, and because of this protectiveness she was alienated from her peers in Shino Academy because of her noble status. Kaori met Eiji and Hiro here, becoming extremely close friends with the two of them, because they too were ignored by their classmates. Their friendship continued up until the point of graduation, where Kaori went into the Gotei 13, Eiji stayed back in school to relearn, and Hiro was put into the Maggots Nest deemed as a dangerous criminal. Kaori also met Toshiro at the Academy, before he became a captain, their first meeting consisted of him saving her from a couple guys who were teasing her about her headpieces. This started Kaori's love for him, when he saved her, and talked to her easily without saying anything about her status. After graduating from the Academy, she entered the 10th Division as 4th seat, then became 3rd seat as soon as Toshiro took over the captain's position. She's been in that Division ever since then, and she is the only member of the Kuchiki clan to be part of a different Division than the usual sixth Division. Kaori learned the name of her Shikai when she was very young, able to control it a year later, and also became very enhanced in Kido as well. She'd also train endlessly on the grounds of the Kuchiki Manor to gain strength for both Kido and her Zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities '''Kido Master: '''Kaori is considerably skilled kido user, as she learned Kido when she was younger and can cast spells up to level 88 & higher, without incantations or problem. She can effortlessly use smaller spells to her advantage, in rapid succession just like her father. Most of the time Kaori uses Kido to kill hollows or Adjuchas instead of her zanpakuto, and can use most kido together to preform a special combination attack. Kaori is so advanced in kido, she's been asked to join the Kido Corps over a hundred times but she's rejected each time, unwilling to go into hiding and also because of her friends. She is able to just use kido against someone's released zanpakuto, even going up against someone's Bankai, without the use of her zanpakuto. '''Shunpo Master: '''Taught by her father, Kaori is known to be one of the best underneath Yoruichi and her father, to use Shunpo effectively. Although not as fast as the other two, she will be in a couple years according to her father if she trains hard enough. It could also be because of her petite frame, that makes her quicker than most. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Kaori is skilled in using her zanpakuto in battle, while sealed, she is able to effectively block enemies attacks with ease. She is able to handle her own against a lieutenant with their zanpakuto released, with her zanpakuto in it's sealed state, and has even gone up against an opponent who was captain-level, using her sword easily. Kaori has stated she dislikes using her Shikai in battle, greatly, only releasing it if the situaution calls for it, or Kaori thinks she will need it. She rarely, if ever, will fight seriously with her zanpakuto. '''Hakuda Combatant: '''Used only to attack those who piss Kaori off, she is strong enough to send Ichigo flying through a building with just a single kick. Kaori is also able to grab someone and throw them far, even those heavier than she is, and knock them out with a punch, but she dislikes fighting this way and calls it cheating. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''It is said, Kaori has had an abundance of Spiritual Pressure since she was born and is able to control it with ease. She can hide herself from people and beings who are aware of spiritual beings, making even the ones who are able to sense spiritual beings call her invisible. Her spiritual pressure is also passed down to her two zanpakuto spirits who have their own kind of Spiritual Pressure. Zanpakuto '''Kitsune Kyodai(Fox Siblings): '''Kaori's sealed Zanpakuto is a normal Katana with a light blue hilt wrapping, tsuba is a light blue heart shaped tsuba, and a navy blue scabbard. She carries her zanpakuto on her back, since it is a little taller than her, just like Toshiro. *'Shikai: '''Kitsune Kyodai's release is 'Trick', and with her zanpakuto, Kaori draws a 'Z' and a circle around the Z in the air. She is the only person within Gotei 13 to do this to release her shikai. When in it's Shikai, Kitsune Kyodai becomes two seperate Dadao's, each a different color, corresponding to the two Fox Spirits who also appear. The Dadao in Kaori's right hand is yellow, or rather the hilt and the guard, the blade silver. The sword in her left hand is white, the blade silver as well. The tiny holes at the tip of the blade each have a tassell with the opposite color of what the swords are. Meaning the yellow sword has a white tassell, the white sword has a yellow tassell. The swords themselves are the Fox Spirit's sword form, Zenko has the right-hand Sword, Yako has the left-hand sword. The swords are connected by an invisable Reiatsu rope at the end of both hilts and can extend to great lengths without much effort. **Shikai Special Ability: 'Kitsune Kyodai's special ability is that it works on human prayers. The strength the swords gather by hearing or feeling the praying makes them stronger, along with their reaitsu, which makes this parituclar aspect of them particularly dangerous. The more people pray, the stronger they get, but it is shown that even if people are not praying they can use their Spiritual Pressure to gain strength. **'Kami no Sakebu(God's Yell): 'An attack both fox's can use in their spirit forms, but only seen used by Yako, they open their mouths and generate a white beam of energy that has explosive results once it hit their opponents. The fox's can feel if someone is evil or good, and can also feel if they've prayed as well. This attack can also be used by the swords, generating an orb from the tassells, but it's hardly ever used by the swords. *'Bankai: '''Not Yet Achieved(Training) Trivia *Kaori tends to wander a lot whenever she is tasked to go to the Human World. During her wandering she hunts for hollows to gain bounty so she can buy stuff back in Soul Society. Her wandering get's her into trouble with her captain but he tends to fogive her for it. *Yamamto treats her more kindly than most people in Soul Society, this might be because she is Byakuya's child. *She likes to drink milk, her favorite food is Meat Buns and her addiction is Dango.